


Summer

by Starofwinter



Series: Campus Life [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Summer, binding, wearing a binder during summer sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Tupreallyhates summer.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Tup is AFAB in this verse, but prefers to be seen as masculine.

“ _ Fuck binders _ ,” Tup snarls viciously as he flings himself facedown down on the couch, squirming until he can wrestle his off and fling it across the room, where it lands with a wet smack on the tile, “And  _ fuck summer _ .”

Echo sets a cup of iced tea down next to him, and sits down to let Tup rest his head on his lap.  “Bad day?”

“Fucking hot, and the fucking air conditioning in the studio is broken  _ again _ ,”  Tup huffs and nuzzles into Echo’s thigh, “It’s  _ disgusting _ and I’m  _ hot _ and I  _ hate summer _ .  And binders, and fucking assholes who won’t fix the damn air conditioning even though it’s a hundred degrees.  And… I don’t even know.” Echo doesn’t say anything, just strokes through his hair - it’s damp, and Tup thinks it has to be gross, but Echo doesn’t complain or stop, and it  _ is _ calming him down.  “Sorry, hi, Ey’ika. You okay?”

Echo chuckles and keeps petting him.  “I’m fine. Drink your tea. You’re probably dehydrated by now.”

Tup grabs for the cup and lets the bent straw fall into his mouth so he can drink most of the tea in one go.  It’s sweet and  _ blissfully _ cold, and he feels a lot better once he finishes it.  “Thanks.”

“Of course.”  Echo smiles down at him.  “Can you skip any of your classes this afternoon?”

“Yep.  I’m just going to study for that biology exam on Friday and probably just lay on the floor and not move, ever.  Or I’ll just stay here, you’re really comfy, you know that?”

“If I didn’t, I have you and Fives to tell me, yeah?” Echo teases, “But you should go take a cool shower, that’ll help.”

“ _ Fiiiine _ ,” Tup sighs, dragging himself off Echo’s lap to roll off the couch to his feet.  “I love you, you know that?”

Echo grins.  “You love my grandmother’s iced tea, but that’s okay.  I love you too.”


End file.
